


i hate u, i love u

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Oneshot, basically demon joshler, i'm lazy so, idk - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, joshler oneshot, sorry if it sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: blurryface's red eyes glowed with hatred and love.
spooky jim's grey eyes glazed with misery and shone boringly with love.





	

blurryface's red eyes glowed with hatred and love.

spooky jim's grey eyes glazed with misery and shone boringly with love.

blurry took spooky's hand, his lips so close to the other demons'. he placed his darkened shadow-looking hands against spooky jim's cheeks gently. blurryface closed the small gap between the two of them, connecting their lips. spooky pulled himself closer to blurry and blurry held onto the demon's hips gently but firmly.

spooky jim gasped when he felt blurry's tongue graze over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. he opened his mouth and immediately, blurryface had his tongue exploring spooky's mouth and playing with each others tongues.

both of them whispered breathy curse words, and rolled around in the bed sheets until the sun had begun to rise. the burning sun lit up the purplish blue sky adding in a soft almost acrylic-like orangey-red and pink color around the edges of the golden blinding star.

spooky jim had his head resting against blurryface's chest. he opened his red-mascara'd grey eyes when he felt blurry move him upwards and closer to him.

looking at the taller demon with confusion, spooky was quite a bit surprised when blurry kissed him once again. he whispered so many pretty things whilst peppering the smaller demon's face and neck affectionately.

"beautiful," he whispered. "shit, my baby boy... so amazing. so beautiful. you're mine and mine only. gorgeous. so so perfect and pretty."

spooky tried to keep himself from smiling like an idiot, but he failed. blurry connected their lips once more before kissing his neck and getting up tiredly, taking his red beanie off and running his shadowy fingers through his messy fluffy dark brunet hair. putting it back on, he walked towards the door.

but then he turned around at spooky jim.

"i love you," he said, as if it was on fire and burning with life and passion and the sickly sweet colors of the orangey-red pink sunrise.

"i love you," spooky jim confirmed it, his grey eyes glowing the slightest bit of red with fierce passion and honesty.

"but i hate you." blurryface felt his heart sink as he spoke those four words. he formed a small glass jar and then a scratched up but brightly glowing heart appeared inside it. he handed it to spooky jim and then left.

spooky jim was left there in the dark room, left with no light except the heart and the early morning light. opening the jar curiously but cautiously, the heart slowly floated upwards.

he clutched it gently but firmly.

"i hate you too," he whispered with a sad smile.


End file.
